


Rules are rules

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pet Names, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Suggestion with Yukhei (Lucas) x Reader (Y/N)Warnings:  Ambitious flirting and presentation, Dom reader, Use of a pet name.Summary: Yukhei has been pestering you for months, begging for your attention.Reference: Fetish by Selena Gomez (feat. Gucci Mane)All rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Rules are rules

He’s on his knees. Has been for so long that there are indentations in the rug. The neon pink lace bralette set he dressed in just for you sitting deliciously on his frame, making him all the more tempting… but you have rules.

He’s been bending those rules, pushing them to their limits and little by little, testing your patience. He deserves this, and technically, asked for it.

Yukhei remains on the floor as instructed. His eyes normally mischief filled now fixed forward while holding the black leather leash between his fists. Raised mid-air, like he’s presenting it as a gift while you taunt him, walking back and forth as you consider his proposal. The pressure of holding this position beginning to show. 

Veins popping along his arms as they grow tired, knees on his long legs starting to burn and beads of perspiration appearing across his forehead. His black hair stranding, sticking to his honey skin and the cheeky smile once plastered across his face now looks on the border of pleasure and pain.

You daren’t look down further than his torso, but you can tell by the way his eyes are glazed over and the bites on his bottom lip that he’s enjoying this.

Crouching down to his level, you gently bring his face to meet your gaze and he leans into the palm of your hand. An admirable thing as he swoons at your touch, a hint of a smile returning to his face.

“Do you want this?” you implore, checking the sincerity of his conviction.

Months of pushing your buttons, asking and pleading for your attention but now he has it, does he really want it?

The way he melts into your palm once more answers your question but also has you wrapped around his little finger. Your rules crumbling as he nuzzles, his baby eyes and smile returning to his face. Using his charms to soften your demeanour.

Before the tenderness graces your face you practically throw his chin to the wayside, instructing him to face front and he does as he’s told. His face serious once more as you watch him from above. This tall man doing everything you say while he’s on his knees, dressed in the most delicate lace and presenting himself for you. For your disposal.

You walk to the dresser behind him, opening the bottom drawer to collect the thing he’s been begging for. Removing it from its case you almost startle him as you kneel. He sways from exhaustion as you close the distance, your breath raising the hairs on his neck. A gentle gasp leaves his lips as his wide eyes roll to a close at your non-existent touch, over sensitised by your presence.

The black silk ribbon falls against his collarbones matching the curvature of his body as you fix it delicately around his neck. The bow settles nicely, your fingers brushing gently against his clammy skin as you adjust the silk, ensuring it suits its wearer by sitting just so.

Yukhei delicately examines the pendants hanging from the ribbon fastening, the leash now abandoned on the floor. He toys with each charm, piecing it together as he reads them. His eyes widening and a smile beaming across his face, as he looks up to you.

You smile back, assuring him in his choice…

“Well, you got what you wanted, didn’t you Princess?”


End file.
